


Trust Your Instincts

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Jimmy does what Ducky had always told him to do.





	Trust Your Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Jimmy stared at the x-rays of the man lying on the table. He'd been banished to the other side of the room when Agent Gibbs had arrived. It wasn't anything new; it was just that when Dr. Mallard did it, he never made Jimmy feel like a five-year old.

Jimmy sighed and wondered how soon his boss would return. Then he felt guilty; it wasn't Dr. Mallard's fault he'd been hospitalized, nor that his temporary replacement was a bully; a man with no time for Jimmy or for his 'patients'. He showed them no respect; they were just bodies to him.

Suddenly Jimmy spotted something on the x-ray. He looked again. He heard Dr. Benson telling Gibbs what the cause of death was and realized he was wrong. Or was he? Was it Jimmy who was wrong? Suddenly in his head he heard Dr. Mallard's voice. Trust your instincts, Mr. Palmer.

"Excuse me, Dr. Benson," Jimmy called.

Benson looked at him. "What Parker?"

"Palmer," Jimmy heard Gibbs murmur. The look on Benson's face told Jimmy he didn't like the correction.

"Well?"

"I think you're wrong. Sir," Jimmy added quickly. 

Benson glared. "Wrong?"

Jimmy swallowed; heard Dr. Mallard's voice again and nodded firmly. "Yes. That isn't the cause of death. Here, look."

He could feel the fury emanating from Benson as he strode over. Gibbs, on the other hand, seemed almost amused. 

Benson squinted at the x-ray. "Damn it. You're right," he snarled. He turned to Gibbs. "It appears I was wrong, Agent Gibbs," he managed.

Gibbs just shrugged. "Happens to all of us," he said. "Well spotted, Palmer."

"Thank you, sir." Jimmy stuttered, catching sight of the look of loathing Benson cast his way.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm going to visit Ducky tonight; want to come with me, Jimmy?" 

Jimmy beamed.


End file.
